Momentos Madazetsu
by pixi-ice
Summary: Unos cuantos momentos de Zetsu tratando de aguantar a Madara, bueno tampoco es cómo si no le quisiera ¿Verdad? probablemente no sean más que unos cuantos días felices. aviso: Mpgrg lime. MadaraxZetsu


**Nota personal:** la canción no se quita de mi cabeza…. No se va… ya lleva 2 días…. Hago el ritmo inconscientemente dando golpes en la mesa…. No es normal… solo oigo "**WE GOTTA POWER**"… etc… etc… -_- eso no es normal… bueno, a veces se mezcla con otras canciones, creo que me está afectando lo que no dormir por verme **Hetalia **por las noches (Rusia es el mejor…. Ajajaja y Japon… ¬¬ estoy loca¬¬)

**Disclaimer: **not mine :)

**Nota de la historia:** Bueno solo decir que esta historia van a ser diferentes ideas cortas… nada triste de nuevo, porque me apetece escribir cosas felices hoy que estoy… Happy (Aye!) asi que si queréis llorar… mirar otras historias mías XD (la publicidad ante todo)

**Mpreg: **de nuevo acaba en esta historia mi Oc, el hijo de Madara y Zetsu (Creado bajo chantaje¬¬) que se llama Hisoka, se lo presto a quien lo quiera ^^

**Pequeños momentos**

_***Papá.**_

Un Hisoka de un año y poco más trataba de andar por el pasillo, a paso torpe, cuando sus pequeñas piernas perdieron su estabilidad y cayó al suelo de culo.

El llanto del pequeño bicolor retumbó por toda la estancia.

-**¿Qué pasa? ¿Te caíste?**-preguntó Zetsu mientras se arrodillaba a su lado.

Hisoka siguió llorando y Zetsu le acarició la cabeza.

-vamos Hiso-chan, solo fue una caída-dijo Zetsu blanco-**Ven papá te curará-**dijo cogiendo al pequeño en brazos que continuó con su llanto.

"Si no tiene nada… **por si acaso… **sobreprotector, **mal padre"** discutía Zetsu consigo mismo mientras caminaba con el pequeño en brazos.

De repente apareció Madara por el pasillo.

-¿Quién llora? Estoy tratando de trabajar.

-¿Trabajar? **No me hagas reír.**

Nada más aparecer su padre, Hisoka dejó de llorar y sonrió feliz desde los brazos de Zetsu.

El de pelo verde llevaba varios días preguntándose por qué cuando Madara aparecía, Hisoka se calmaba. Misterios de los Uchiha, esa era la única explicación razonable que había encontrado.

-Increíble… ¿Por qué le adorará Hisoka? **Parece al menos que Madara le gusta…**

Madara al oír esto se quitó la máscara y cogió a Zetsu por la cintura para acercarle a él.

-¿Acaso no debería gustarle, soy su padre?-preguntó elevando una ceja

Zetsu se puso muy rojo y desvió la mirada.

-N… no…dije eso-dijo el antes mencionado.

Madara por su parte sonrió y le comenzó a besar el cuello, bajando hasta su hombro.

-Ma… Madara, Hisoka…

-Es solo un niño… tampoco se va a enterar-dijo Madara acercando sus labios a los de Zetsu, cuando de repente algo le paró.

La diminuta mano de su hijo impedía que sus labios avanzaran.

-**¡Muy bien hijo! ¡Protege a papá!**

Hisoka solo sonrió y Madara les miraba aun asombrado.

_***¡Malditos viejos, con su maldito tiempo libre!**_

-Venga Zetsu…-pidió Madara.

-No-dijo serió cruzándose de brazos el otro.

El bicolor le había dicho al Uchiha, que ya que no tenía nada que hacer últimamente, porque todo se lo daban hecho, debería al menos buscarse un hobbie.

¡Estúpido él! ¡Estúpidas ideas! ¡Estúpido tiempo libre!

¿En qué momento se le habría ocurrido decirle eso?

"Deberías buscarte un hobbie Madara, como, hacer maquetas, **como los viejos, **cocinar… **cosas liquidas, **fotografía, **com…** ¡Deja de llamarle viejo y ayúdame!"

Esas fueron sus palabras exactas. Y por culpa de ellas estaba en un buen compromiso. Bueno, por eso y por lo de:

"Venga, yo te ayudaré en lo que necesites ¿vale?"

Si, básicamente, había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Nunca, y digo nunca, se le ocurría volver a aconsejar al Uchiha.

Había sido lo suficientemente tonto como para olvidar la pervertida y retorcida, mente de su líder, y ahora lo iba a pagar caro.

-pero dijiste que me ayudarías en lo que fuera.

-**Dije que no…**

-Pero mi hobbie es la fotografía.

-**Pues ve y sácale una foto a un árbol.**

-prefiero fotografiarte a ti desnudo-dijo Madara subiendo su mano por el muslo de Zetsu que enseguida se tensó.

Ahora no podía decirle que no… ¡Genial! Tendría que posar desnudo para un pervertido.

-Es… está bien-dijo muy rojo al rato Zetsu

Madara sonrió victorioso y le dijo que se fuera quitando la ropa. El bicolor muy rojo comenzó a quitarse la ropa hasta quedar solo en bóxers para el deleite del moreno.

-¿Me… me tengo que quitar más?-preguntó muy rojo.

Madara le hizo un gesto para que se acercara a él, y el bicolor muerto de vergüenza se situó delante del Uchiha que permanecía sentado.

-Yo me encargo-dijo Madara mordiendo el principió de los bóxers y bajándolo con la boca.

Si era posible, Zetsu se puso aun más rojo y se agarró al Uchiha.

-**N… no Ma… Madara.**

El moreno subió besando el muslo de Zetsu y se paró un momento para contemplarle.

-Todo mio-dijo relamiéndose.

-Ma… Madara, espera las fotos-protestó Zetsu.

-¿Qué fotos?  
>-<strong>¡Ya sabía yo que era una trampa!<strong>

*****_**Amor.**_

-_Tw…quirnw.._-murmuró Zetsu de forma casi inaudible.

Madara dio otra envestida y le besó.

-¿Qué me qué?-preguntó sin perder su tono serio.

-No… lo voy a... **¡Ah!**-gimió cuando el Uchiha volvió a entrar en él.

Una nueva serie de embestidas consiguieron que el pobre Zetsu acabara gimiendo el nombre del moreno, pero de repente este paró.

-Dilo.

-Te quiero-jadeó Zetsu.

De nuevo el Uchiha se volvió a mover.

-No es suficiente-repitió mientras continuaba con su anterior ritmo de movimientos.

Zetsu se agarró a su espalda mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas.

-Te adoro…-dijo mientras sentí como la velocidad aumentaba.

Sus uñas se clavaban en la espalda del Uchiha y no sabía cuánto iba a aguantar.

-No es suficiente-gruñó Madara-m… estrecho…-murmuró para él mismo.

-**te… yo te…** ¡te amo! ¡Ah!

_***I think it's Catchy **_(creo que es pegadizo)

Zetsu había tenido que ir a espiar de nuevo a los jinchuriki, era, muy, pero que muy aburrido, lo único divertido era estar solo, ya que podría hablar solo de nuevo y discutir consigo mismo, vamos, como siempre.

El único problema es que su tiempo de espionaje había coincidido con las fiestas de la aldea.

Con el ruido de estas apenas se podían oír sus propios pensamientos. Petardos, gente gritando, niños riendo, borrachos y la misma canción, pasando por los alta voces una y otra vez.

Odiaba las fiestas, definitivamente lo hacía. Odiaba estar en sitios con tanto ruido, y gente.

"_Dame un beso, dame un beso, y gritaré de felicidad, no tienes que ponerte así solo dame un beso…"_

Como volviera a oír esa canción una vez más, saldría de su escondite en el suelo y les masacraría a todos.

"_Dame un beso, dame un beso, y gritaré de felicidad, no tienes que ponerte así solo dame un beso…"_

De nuevo la misma canción, tan repetitiva que no se llegaba a distinguir cual era el estribillo. Menos mal, 3 horas después de muchos gritos, la misma música, y risas, llegó la hora de marcharse.

Zetsu se desplazaba bajo tierra aliviado, cuando ambas mitades, inconscientemente comenzaron a cantar una melodía

"_Dame un beso, dame un beso, y gritaré de felicidad, no tienes que ponerte así solo dame un beso…"_

¡Oh, no! ¡Se les había pegado esa maldita canción!

Cómo la odiaba.

Llegó por fin a la base de Akatsuki donde le esperaba Pein pidiéndole información sobre su misión.

-A… el Jinchiriki no hizo nada…**todo transcurrió con normalidad.**

"_Dame un beso, dame un beso, y gritaré de felicidad, no tienes que ponerte así solo dame un beso…"_

De nuevo la canción volvió a su mente. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan pegadiza?

-Lo último que vi fue qué…

"_Dame un beso, dame un beso, y gritaré de felicidad, no tienes que ponerte así solo dame un beso…"_

_-¡_¡Basta ya!-gritó Zetsu.

-Pero si no he dicho nada…-comentó Pein.

El bicolor por su parte pidió disculpas y se fue de la habitación. De hecho, ahora que lo recordaba tenía que regar las plantas de su habitación.

-"_Dame un beso, dame un beso, y gritaré de felicidad, no tienes que ponerte así solo dame un beso…"-_cantaban ambas mitades de Zetsu mientras regaban las plantas.

Madara Uchiha, que estaba paseando cuando oyó la voz de su amada "plantita" se paró a oir que ocurría.

-"_Dame un beso, dame un beso y g…"_

La canción quedó interrumpida cuando sintió un brazo en su cintura y unos labios en su cuello, mientras una mano le acariciaba el trasero.

-¡Ma… Madara-sama!-se quejó ruborizándose.

-Solo hago lo que dijiste…-dijo cogiéndole de la barbilla para besarle.

-**es solo una canción**-dijo Zetsu muy rojo, cuando se separaron.

-Pues me gusta… ¿Qué más dice? ¿Algo como… "… y luego túmbame sobre la cama y hazme tuyo"?

El bicolor se puso de un color rojo aun más vivo.

-n… no-murmuró avergonzado.

-Entonces... deberíamos inventarla-dijo besando el cuello de Zetsu-¿Por qué no me ayudas a… componerla?-dijo metiendo sus manos debajo de la camiseta del de pelo verde.

_***¿Cómo te hiciste eso?**_

-Papá… papá…-le llamó un Hisoka de seis años tirando de su vestimenta de Akatsuki.

Zetsu miró al suelo y sonrió, antes de levantar al pequeño en brazos.

-¿Qué tal Hiso-chan?-preguntó sonriendo.

El moreno, sonrió en sus brazos.

-Bien.

De pronto, la cara de su hijo cambió de feliz a… una mezcla entre curiosidad y miedo.

-¿**Pasa algo?-**preguntó Zetsu negro confuso.

-Papá ¿Qué es esa marca que tienes en el cuello? ¿Es malo?-preguntó muy preocupado.

Este, por su parte, se puso rojo al darse cuenta a que se refería su hijo.

-e… s…t…**n… no Hiso-chan no es malo es… una especie de…**herida…

El moreno le miró aun más confundido.

-¿Y cómo te la hiciste?

-Bu… bueno…

_-Zuzu… tu cuello es tan apetecible.-dijo Madara pasando sus dedos por el cuello de este._

_-Ma… Madara-sama.-dijo poniéndose rojo mientras trataba de levantarse del regazo de este._

_Madara por su parte impidió que se moviera del sitio._

_-Aun no me creo que realmente seas mío._

_**-no soy tuyo-**__dijo haciendo un adorable puchero._

_-m… sí que lo eres mi Zuzu…-dijo besando su mejilla-por cierto eres adorable…_

_El bicolor se puso nervioso y su pulso comenzó a temblar, mientras las palabras parecían atascadas en su boca._

_-m… y...yo…_

_-solo déjame marcarte-dijo situando su boca solo el cuello de Zetsu._

-Ya te dije que no te lo puedo decir…-dijo Zetsu muy rojo ante el recuerdo de cómo ocurrió todo.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó con inocencia.

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó Madara acercándose a ambos.

Besó a Hisoka en la mejilla y abrazó a Zetsu por la espalda.

-Papá no me quiere decir por qué tiene esa marca en el cuello.

-**eso… ya te dije que daba igual…**

-Eso ocurre cuando tienes un papá tan adorable y viol!Ah!-exclamó Madara cuando Zetsu le dio un pisotón para que se callara.

-¿Por qué ocurre eso?-preguntó Hisoka aun sin entender nada.

-Porque siendo así…-dijo pasando su mano por la cintura de Zetsu-cualquiera podría acercarse a papá, yo solo dejo claro que es mío…

-**Te odio…**

-¿Puedo yo hacer eso con papá para que sea solo mi papá?

-No… pero puedes buscarte a alguien de tu edad…-dijo Madara sonriendo.

-**Aplícate el cuento**-dijo Zetsu

*_**Realmente injusto.**_

Zetsu llevaba más de tres mantas encima y seguía tiritando de frío.

Por si no era suficiente el vivir en un bosque realmente frio en cualquier época del año, ahora encima, había venido una ola de frio. En serio, si la temperatura bajaba un grado más se convertirían en un congelador. Seguro que así se extinguieron los dinosaurios.

-Fr…**fri… o**

Tiritaba el bicolor.

Deidara había hecho una hoguera en medio de la base para calentarse, Kakuzu estaba debajo de unas cinco mantas mientras contaba el dinero, y decía que no pensaba pagar ningún objeto que quemara el rubio.

A Sasori no le afectaba. Hidan se había convertido en una antorcha humana en un intento de buscar más calor con la hoguera de Deidara… y ahora corría por los pasillos. ¡Qué suerte! ¡Al menos él no tenía frio!

Kisame estaba en su cuarto, debajo de unas cuantas mantas, mientras Itachi estaba tumbado a su lado abrazándole.

Todos los humanos muriéndose de frio. Todos… bueno, casi todos. Tan tranquil pasaba Madara por la base, relajado y feliz, maldito viejo suertudo, no era nada justo.

-¿Tienes frio Zuzu?

-n… n…. no **qu… que v… va…**

El moreno sonrió y se tumbó junto a él abrazándole.

-¿Estas tiritando?-preguntó pegándole a su pecho.

Por mucho que tratara de negarlo, rodeado por el Uchiha su temperatura corporal realmente aumentó y dejó de tiritar. El cuerpo del mayor contra él suyo le hacía sentir a salvo del resto… y bastante cálido de echo.

No, definitivamente no era justo que se tuviera que enamorar cada vez más de él.

-Zuzu-dijo besándole la frente mientras se metía con él entre las sabanas-eres realmente sexy… Yo te caliento ven…

Y entonces se temió lo peor.

Pero para su asombro, el moreno solo besó sus labios y acarició repetidamente sus costados, tratando de hacer que entrara en calor,

-No puedo dejar que mi querida plantita se muera de frio ¿no? Y tampoco puedo evitar tocarte-suspiró mientras le volvía a besar-duérmete ¿Vale? Yo cuidaré de ti

Se sentía tan a salvo en sus brazos… definitivamente, no era justo.

**CONTINUARA?**

HOLA, gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado. Me gustaría que me dijerais si quereis que lo continúe, y si os gustan estos momentos de ambos, gracias por leer.


End file.
